I call you 'partner' for a reason
by CC-PKR
Summary: Hanamura Yosuke just cant seem to get his partner off his mind... all the confusion and frustration... if he could just have him alone... Warning for MalexMale pairing and badfic


a long groan rang out throughout the classroom as Souji seta arched his back and stretched his limbs. yosuke stared in awe at his partner, there was something about him...

the two had stayed in the classroom after school to catch up on some study before the midterms and souji was showing signs of exhaustion.

'_he pushes himself way too hard..._' thought yosuke.

"my ass hurts from sitting all day." souji complained as he dragged his carcuss out of his desk chair and onto the floor.

" you're SUCH a complainer, souJI!"

said yoski, clapping erasers over souji heads. Souji wrinkled his face and his hairstyle in anger.

" quit it... " he whined

" quit iiiii-t" souji rolled onto his back and can't get up.

BOOM! Kanji crashed through the blackboard , debris flying everywhere.

" haha, quicker than using the door!" * audience laughs* kanji was so tough. _and funny_. Yosuke was scared right out if his slippers .

" KANJI you scared me!" yelled yoksi. Spuji gravitated off the floor and into kanjis arms. Kanji blushed and steam came out his ears.

"s-senpie" he sed.

*cue jealousy*

Yosuke was like 'gross!' and he gagged. He gagged and sent out an orange hairball. That was the grosser than anything else in the whole. World.

After school, te gang met up Junes. The murders were over Adachu apologised and all was good, but the ITT team liked to meet up for smoothies.

" OH MAN did you see hanakos lunch today? It was enough to feed a village!" yosuke joked. Souji raised an eyebrow which raised half of his bowlcut.

" wow yosky ur so funny you shud be a comedian in not funny town." he said

THen suddenly there was a rumble and the ground shook and stuff and then , a giant drill machine went KABOORGHSSHG! Out ofhe ground！！dojima was driving it and adachi was copilot.

" hey kids!" dojima said, getting out of the vehicle and removinng his hardhat. He had been drilling for fossils. Naoto removed her hat and got down on one knee.

" greetings, chief detective" she said.

" at ease, private" dojima said with a nod. Naoto rose up, saluted dojima and fell back into the group. Kanji got all tough and was like

" whatchA doin crashin the party, GRAMPS!" he said , all rude and stuff. Afldachi went red with VOLCANIC FURY . He went up to kanji, ready to punch him but kwnji grabbed his wrist and CRAUNCHED IT with an almighty grip! Adachi whimpered like a puppy and crumpled to the floor. Kanji roared with laughter and stomped around.

" they say that people hurt people when they have a crush on them" joked rise. Kanji growled.

" DONT MaKE Me POUND ON U 2!" * shakes fist* chie went all defensive like;

" YOUD PUNCH a GIRL!" and stuff. Veryone started arguing and souji knew he had to stop it. His bowlcut began to wroggle then I started to scream. It screamed and screamed then everyone shutup. It was soujis special move.

Tukiko had brought a nice cake to Junes and she wanted to share it. She secretly wanted to eat it all herself so whenshe brought it to the Tavel, she tripped on her own greediness. Cake splat all over Junes , all over inaba, EVEN all over Mole (the gas station where izanagi works or whoever) whhat a mess. Sthe team used Teddy like a rag to clean it. Afterwards, it got dark so everyone went home except souji , who bought a hamburger , then went home. Hanamura yosuke kun follwd him hoem, then follwed him inside, said hi to nanako , then follwed him up to his room.

" so this is your room~~? yosuke" sayid. Souji got a massive fright and his bowlcut did a 360. Yosuke entered souji s futon.

"come on in, waters fine!" he said grinning . Souji frowned and yosuki sobbed tears of rejection! He fall to the ground. Spuji lifted him up by the headphones and gave him a nice hug.

GO! SUCK INTO THE TV!

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" shouted splooj. Woo!woo! Woo! * black and white spiral* then they were in the tv world. All the shadow versions of the team were there. THey suprised souji and yosuke with a party and they all, together , boogie woogied till sunrise .

The end


End file.
